


Dither

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: artword, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, okay, so, breathe, breathe, pen in hand, paper on table, simple matter of starting . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dither

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by Aesc. Very vaguely NSFW image.

  
  
____spacer____

[[1024.768px](http://discolore.oxoniensis.org/artword11/aw11d01.png)]

  
Okay, okay, so, breathe, breathe, pen in hand, paper on table, simple matter of starting . . . .um . . . On the occasion of our . . . well, fuck. I can't begin with 'on the occasion of our' – I mean, what do I call it? It's not as if – well, I mean, there was – but even then we – unless maybe I engage in naming through action? Kiss . . . versary? Oh god, that's horrible, that's horrendous, and of course this is the last sheet of paper and I cannot, cannot go groveling to Zelenka for more, he already thinks I'm folding origami porn or something. But it's _important_ , this should be in _ink_. Ink on good paper, not lasered onto something that's second-cousin to a dot-matrix feed and – oh god, I just flashed back to the printer in the second basement lab at CalTech with the. . . right, but that's not the point. Focus, focus, um . . . perhaps math. Math is helpful? Math is – yes, yes, uh, Dear John, 5,256,007 minutes ago – and I should make it clear that there are an indiscriminate series of decimal points implied there, to properly express the amount of time he _dithered_ , and he better not _think_ of squinting or raising his eyebrow or _looking_ at me in his completely irascible way since empirically, beyond doubt, he dithered; dithered and paused and I remember only too acutely the very real possibility of my combusting from shame in the .775873 seconds (rounded up) it took for him to decide to kiss me back, and then I got over it because, well, he was kissing me back. But yes – focus, focus, Dear John, blah, blah, 5,256,009 minutes since we first – did what we do. Or one of the things. That we do. Have done. With the. Yes. And I like it very much. Oh, god help me, I am _hopeless_. This is just – FOCUS, McKay – and in the spirit of wishing it to continue for perhaps another – omitting Wraith, explosions, other catastrophes – ten, fifteen, twenty million more of the units already referenced, happy Versary you can have the fat pillow tonight please don't drool on it. Sincerely yours. M. Rodney McKay PhD PhD. And uh – okay, yes, that will . . . it's not exactly, I mean I've read things that were – god. Maybe I should just go with origami porn. But then. No – no, no this is – I am . . . it's _John_. Okay so, if I can just find an envelope . . .


End file.
